


Hunter in the Glade

by LadyOfTheGreenArrow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Humor, One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheGreenArrow/pseuds/LadyOfTheGreenArrow
Summary: This is a one-shot where Thalia shows up in the Glade. What will Thalia do when she is surrounded by boys with no way out? This was just a fun idea I had. I haven't read Maze Runner in a really long time so some characters may be OOC.





	Hunter in the Glade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the James Dashner.

“Bang! Clunk de Clunk!” The metal elevator shuddered and shook as Thalia slowly opened her eyes. As she looked around she realized she was sitting on a cold metal floor. When Thalia stretched her neck as it was quite sore from sleeping on a metal floor, she realized she was not alone. There was a girl, about Thalia’s age, lying prone on the floor.

“Hey! Hey! Wake up!” Thalia said. She nudged the girl as she spoke in hopes that it would rouse her, but her attempts were futile. Thalia decided to abandon the gentle approach and began vigorously shaking the girl’s shoulders. After about twenty seconds of being relentlessly shaken by her shoulders, the girl started to peel open her eyelids.

“Who are you?” she questioned sleep still in her voice. “Where am I? Who am I?” With every question she became more awake and visibly more panicked.

“What do you mean ‘Who am I’?” Thalia asked in confusion. Did the girl have amnesia? Why would she even have amnesia? Was Hera attempting her group bonding strategies again?

“ I don’t know who I am!” the girl shouted. Thalia was no expert in human behavior, but she was pretty sure the girl was beginning to reach hysterics because of her panic. “Do you know who you are?” the girl asked Thalia as if she was forming a theory.

“Of course I know who I am,” Thalia replied matter-of-factly. “I’m Thalia.” As she said this, there was a loud bang. The elevator had come to a stop and the large metal doors on the ceiling(why they were there, Thalia did not know) were opened. Both girls blinked in the sunlight and there was an “oof” from next to Thalia as the other girl got the wind knocked out of her by a rather large duffle bag.

“Welcome to the Glade!” a teenage boy’s voice yelled down to them. He sounded as if he had said this many times, perhaps even as often a once a month.

“Wait! There are two of them?” a different boy’s voice interjected.

“And they’re both girls!” another male voice shouted. There was a series of confused and worried murmurs throughout the crowd following this announcement. There had never been two in one month, and there had definitely been one girl much less two.

“Alright, alright! Stop staring and help them out already,” the boy who had welcomed them ordered. Thalia noticed that the other boys seem to listen to him as if he was their leader or at least an authority. Once the girls and supplies had vacated the elevator and were sitting upon the grass, the doors closed with a loud “Bang.” The leader boy scrutinized the girls with a look of confusion on his face.

“I’m Newt, second in command around here,” announced the boy, now known as Newt, “and as I said before, welcome to the Glade, Greenies.”

“I don’t know or care what the hell you are talking about, but this girl needs help,” Thalia replied while pointing at her female companion. “She claims she can’t remember who she is!”

“Of course she can’t, Greenie!” a sour face boy said, “No one can ever remember anything when they first arrive!”

“What Gally means to say,” Newt corrected while directing a reprimanding look at Gally, “is everyone who comes here, comes with no memory. You’ll both remember your names in a couple of days, though.”

“I know my name!” Thalia argued. Her electric blue eyes flashed dangerously with frustration and anger. “I remember everything about myself.”

Gally sneered. “Then what is your name, girly?” Newt looked at Thalia inquisitively. This feeling seemed to be shared by the other boys.

“It’s Thalia!” She said while glaring daggers at Gally. “Do you need me to spell it out for you? T-H-A-L-I-A!”

“If you remember everything, do you remember how you got here?” inquired Newt. If Thalia knew how she got to the Glade then maybe they could find a way out, or at least know more about why they were there in the first place.

“No,” she answered defensively. “Where is here anyway?”

Newt sighed. “I already told you. You’re in the Glade. We’re all Gladers, every single one of us.”

Thalia’s eyes narrowed. “You’re all boys. Where are the girls?”

“There are none,” replied Gally. “You two are the first.”

“Wait! There are no girls here? Like, ever?” Thalia shouted. Her voice was filled with panic. “How many Gladers are there?”

Newt cocked his head. “About 25. Why?”

“Um… It’s a long story,” replied Thalia. “There wouldn’t happen to be a way out of the Glade? Would there?”

Newt frowned. “Not that I know of. We’re all stuck here. I’ve been here almost three years.”

“Three years!” Thalia cried. She could not believe that she was stuck in a place with (almost) all teenage boys also known as idiots. She was a hunter for Zeus’s sake. She had sworn off the company of men and could not be happier. Even though being in the Glade would not be breaking her oath, it would still be torture. She could do nothing but stay close to the other girl and pray for the gods to save her from spending her maiden eternity with teenage boys, also known as COMPLETE AND UTTER MORONS!

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a really long time since I read Maze Runner, so some stuff may be wrong and I apologize. This is just a one-shot, but I thought the idea of Thalia finding out she was trapped with a giant group of teenage boys was really funny. I also just really like crossovers. Thank you so much for reading, and please review with any comments or constructive criticism.


End file.
